To be a Manly Man full of Man!
by prussiasgermany
Summary: Hidan is left to teach Grell, Deidara, Krory, Death the Kid and Kankuro how to be real men and not "idiot weirdo sissies."He must work and break off their terrible 'problems' with the help of others such as Hiruma and much more! Crack fic. AU
1. WHAT?

**Author's Note: All the characters I used are all of my most favorite ones, except for Death the Kidd, he was just added in. Other of my favorite characters will later on appear hopefully. Got idea from a dream I had and couldn't let the idea go to waste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, D Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji, and Soul Eater characters do not belong to me or things would be _way _diffirent. **

* * *

-Pace pace pace-

Hidan turns around to look at his students, then turns back around and keeps pacing back and forth.

"Uh, sensei?" Krory murmurs raising his hand from his seat. Hidan gives him an angry death glare; Krory shrieks terrified and hides behind his cloak.

"People, do you know why you're here?" Hidan asked as he walked back and worth in his classroom, looking at his students impatiently and angry, tightening his grip on the ruler behind his tuxedo dressed back.

"Men?"

"Free hair products?"

"Symmetry?"

"More backbone?"

"Make-up?"

"NO!!! WRONG, WRONG, _WRONGWRONGWRONGWRONGWRONG_!!!" Hidan yells as he smacks every one of them in the head with the ruler.

"OWWW!!" everyone yelled.

"You people are here, because you need help!!" Hidan yelled as he stopped pacing and looked at his five pupils sitting in their seats.

"Hey old man, could you turn on the A/C?"

"OLD MAN?!!" Hidan yelled as he looked at his red haired pupil," isn't my fault I got stuck with the old run down room in this building!!"

"So you are old? Hasn't anyone ever told you old people shouldn't wear open suits? It doesn't suit you; no one wants to see an old man flashing his chest at us . . . . " the blond pupil spoke.

Hidan took deep breaths and contained himself from saying a row of very _very _bad words.

"Your suit's unsymmetrical, you must let me fix it!!" The little kid with the black and white striped hair yelled.

"Uh . . . !!" the vampire looking man uttered nervously trying to hide himself under his cloak like a nervous stricken child.

"Man, you should use some make-up, it'll make you look younger. Just like those old ugly worn out super models and movie stars," the boy with purple . . . . . Paint said.

"Omg, like there was this person on tv, and all these little brats like them, what were their names?" The red haired asked as heshe? _It _scratched _its _head trying to recall.

"Hannah Montana?" the blond one responded.

"No, she died last year in that fight to the death cage match."

"That guy that played Edward on the 20th Twilight movie?"

"No; he died of too much hair spray inhalation."

"Eh, what about the 40yr old boys band the Jonas Brothers?"

"No; well whoever it was-"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP TALKING LIKE IDIOTS AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO TEACH YOU?!!!!!!" Hidan yelled loudly, his face with pure anger and redness at his five students. Everyone flinched and got quiet.

"Well, sensei, why are we here?" the bold blond asked as he raised his hand.

"You all are here for different reasons; you have all been volunteered to enter a process to fix your '_problems'," _Hidan spoke calmly as he sat on his desk, smacking the ruler on his hand back and forth as to demonstrate that he was in charge of them and could hurt them easily.

"Problems? _Problems_?!! I'll show _you _problems!! What kind of problems could _I _possibly have?!!" the red head yelled.

"Grell Sutcliff, Deidara, Death the Kid, Arystar Krory and Kankuro; you have been requested to go through the process of fixing all your _DAMN PROBLEMS CAUSE NO ONE ELSE WANTS TO PUT UP WITH YOU_!!!!" Hidan yelled as he bolted from his desk and pointed his ruler at all of them in a dramatic screaming way.

"WHAT?!!!!" everyone else yelled. Grell and Deidara were pissed like hell, Kidd and Kankuro were confused, Krory just cried under his cloak.

"I'M GOING TO TURN EACH OF YOU IDIOT WEIRDO SISSIES INTO A MANLY MAN FULL OF MAN WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!"

* * *

**Hidan: All of you are weirdos!!**

**Grell: Look who's talking!!**

**Deidara: Yeah, who made you the teacher anyway?!!**

**Hidan: YOU GUYS ACTUALLY THINK I WANT TO BE HERE TEACHING YOU PUS-!!!!?**

**Death The Kid: Not in front of the children!! -covers Krory's ears-**

**Kankuro: Then why are you our sensei?**

**Hidan: Because . . . .**

**Everyone except Krory: ???**

**Hidan: I did something and know i have to give community service hours!!!! - goes to a corner and cries-T~T**

**Everyone except Krory: -sweatdrop- -_-'**

**Grell and Deidara: Phhhff-WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH !!!!!!~! XD**

**Hidan:Shut up or i will sacrifice you in the name of Jashin!!! -Hidan pulls out scythe and lashes out at the two, chasing them around the room in circles-**

**Death the Kid and Kankuro:-sigh- Poor fool . . . . .**

**Krory: I don't get it . . . . **


	2. Be Ready!

**Author's Note: Can you imagine Hidan as a teacher and especially in **_**helping **_**people?! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto, D Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji, and Soul Eater characters do not belong to me or things would be **_**way **_**different. **

* * *

"_**Grell Sutcliff, Deidara, Death the Kidd, Arystar Krory and Kankuro, you have all been requested to go through the process of fixing ALL YOUR DAMN PROBLEMS CAUSE NO ONE ELSE WANTS TO PUT UP WITH YOU!!!!" Hidan yelled as he bolted from his desk and pointed his ruler at all of them in a dramatic screaming way.**_

"_**WHAT?!!!!" everyone else yelled. Grell and Deidara were pissed like hell, Kidd and Kankuro were confused, Krory just cried under his cloak.**_

"_**I'M GOING TO TURN EACH OF YOU IDIOT WEIRDO SISSIES INTO A MANLY MAN FULL OF MAN WHEN I GET THORUGH WITH YOU!!!!" **_

* * *

"So?"

"_SO_?!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SO_?!!! A CRAZY MAN IS TRYING TO TEACH US HOW TO BE MANLIER, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY TO THAT?!!!" Grell and Deidara squealed as they shot up from their chairs complaining to Hidan very angrily and upset.

"Who signed me up for this?! I demand to know!!" Kidd yelled as he bolted from his chair and also complained to Hidan. Krory turned around from his seat to look at the boy with purple nervously.

"This is all free, right?" Kankuro murmured. Everyone got quiet and looked at him and back at Hidan on edge. Hidan shook his head. Everyone, except Krory, grabbed Hidan's arms and legs like revolting children and started yelling and complaining.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T FREE?!!"

"WHAT IDIOTS WHOULD PUT ME UP FOR HELP AND NOT PAY FOR IT THEMSELVES?!!!"

"HOW MUCH IS THIS GOING TO COST ME?!!!!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I MYSELF AREN'T GETTING PAID!!!" Hidan yelled as he loudly smacked everyone except Krory, in the head with his ruler of justice.

"OWWWWW!!!"

"Now sit back in your seats you idiots!!! I myself had to go through this!!!"

"So others have been here too? Not just us?" Deidara asked raising his hand.

"Yes . . . ." Hidan murmured angrily as he sat back on the desk.

"Is that why Naruto isn't gay for Sasuke anymore?"

"Is that why Black Star doesn't look like a 30 year old exercise crazed steroid drug abuser stuck in

the body of a 13 year old boy?"

"Is that why Kanda doesn't sound like a 40 year old man with throat cancer in the English version of D Gray-man?"

"Is that why Sebastian doesn't wear a suit all the time now?"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?!!!!"

Everyone flinched and got quiet as they sat still on their seats.

"Okay, that's better. Their's five of you and one of me. Five of you and one of me. Five of you and one of me. Five of you . . . And one of . . . . Me . . . ?"

"What is it sensei? Don't like those odds?" Grell sneered.

"Hidan, just get to the freakin point," Deidara murmured.

"YOU REPSECT YOUR TEACHER OR SO JASHIN HELP ME I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, STUFF DEAD BUGS IN IT AND USE IT AS A FISHING LRE TO CATCH A FISH AND THEN USE THAT FISH TO CATCH A SHARK AND THEN BURN AND BOIL IT ALIVE AND-"

"Sensei, I think you scared him to death," Kidd murmured as he pointed to Krory, who laid on the ground as white as a ghost.

Xxx

"Wh-wha? What happened?" Krory asked as he saw four figures towering over his on the floor.

"You passed out cause your such a sissy," Deidara sneered as he and Grell started laughing making fun off him. Kidd and Kankuro reached out their hands as they pulled up Krory, who embarrassed, sat back in his seat and covered himself with his cloak like if it where raining. Everyone else took their seats. Hidan sighed as he finished looking through some paper work.

"Well, lets start, I guess, introducing ourselves. I am Hidan, your sensei. Now, lets start from left to right. You, red-head, go."

'I'm Grell and if you refer to me as a man, I will kill you with my chainsaw."

"I'm Deidara, and if you call me a girl, I'll blow your brains out cause art is a bang!!! Hmmmm?!!"

"I'm Death The Kid; and you must al let me make you symmetrical or else I'll go crazy!!! Symmetry symmetry symmetry!!"

"Uh, m-my name Is Arystar Krory t-the third and I-I . . . I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A VAMPIRE!! I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF AND SUCK OUT AL YOUR BLOOD AND _please don't laugh at me_!!!" he squeals and covers himself with his cloak in shyness and misery.

Everyone looks at him weirded out. _This guy has serious bi-polar issues . . . . _

"My name is Kankuro, AND I AM _NOT _WEARING MAKE-UP THIS IS FACE PAINT!!!! AND I DO NOT PLAY WITH DOLLLS, THEIR PUPPETS!!!"

_Oh Jashin, I'm going to die locked for 4 hours with these people . . . . _

"Well, I've read all of your 'problems' before you got in here. And you all lack a manly side."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me? You were _actually _being serious about that manly crap?" Grell asked confused.

"Yes, I don't bluff!!! I'LL SACRIFICE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME FINISH YOU LITTLE MOSTER OF A PERSON!!!" Hidan yelled angrily as he glared at Grell's direction.

"Okay, well . . . . You people will be with me for about seven months; hopefully your habits will go way by then, I pray they do . . " Hidan murmurs thinking how long will it take till these idiots make him lose his mind.

"Sensei, what exactly are you going to do to help us?" Kidd asked as he raised his hand.

"I'm going to man the idiot, weirdo sissy out of you, that's what I'm going to do!!" Hidan proclaimed as he raised one of his legs on his desk and pointed upwards toward the sky in a determined way.

Everyone just stared at him weirded out.

"How?" Grell asked unimpressed.

"I am going to be on your ass like Orochimaru on Sasuke and use hard and vigorous training just like Cross did with Allen. None of that pointless explanation crap on training they give in Naruto or Naruto Shipuuden cause nobody cares or gives a rat's ass and you will be a man when I get through with you!! We'll climb through mountains, run across rainforests and fire, we'll eat broccoli and drink onion juice, I don't care! Whatever it takes!!! As long as I never see you here again and have to put up with your horrid personality kinks again!!!!" Hidan laughed proudly, which just creeped out his students.

"So, that's it for today's session, any ques-?"

"Stop poking me!!" Krory squealed as Grell, from behind Deidara's and Kidd's seats' poked Krory's shoulder with a sharp pencil and giggled at Krory's whinny misery as he covered himself with his arms. Kankuro was too busy clicking through songs on his Ipod, Kidd was drawing out a sketch of the room and holding up a ruler, so he could see how things would have to be measured to make it evenly and symmetrical looking, Deidara was chewing and making a horrid annoying popping sound with his gum; Hidan just stared at them , his face turning pure red with boiling fury.

"_YOU _STOP BOTHERING HIM AND _YOU _PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE IF HE BOTHERS YOU!!! THAT'S WHAT A _REAL _MAN DOES!!!" Hidan yelled as he bolted right behind his student's seats, grabbed Grell's pencil, broke it in half and smacked Grell on the head with is ruler and on Krory's hand with the ruler too.

"HEY!!"

"OWWWIE!!"

"A _REAL _MAN FIGHTS BACK AND DEFENDS HIMSELF AND A REAL _MATURE _MAN DOSEN'T BOTHER OTHERS!!!"

Then Hidan walked up to Deidara and Kidd, who sat in between Grell and Krory. Hidan glared at Deidara and just when Deidara was about to make a pop sound, Hidan used one of the broken pencils and popped it and then he grabbed Kidd's drawing board and broke it in half.

"_REAL _MEN DON'T POP THEIR GUM!!! THAT NOISE IS TERRIBLY ANNOYING IT GETS ON MY NERVES!!! AND _REAL _MEN DON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT LITTLE THINGS SUCH AS SYMMETRY!!!!"

Then, Hidan raised his great ruler of justice and smacked Deidara on the head and Kidd on the hand.

"HEY!!!""MY MASTERPIECE!!!!"

And lastly, Hidan dashed in front of Kankuro and yanked his head phones out of his ears and stuffed his Ipod down his pants.

"_REAL _MEN DON'T . . . . . . YOUR JUST NOT BEING MANLY!!!!!!"

Hidan smacks Kankuro on the head with his almighty ruler and stomps up to his desk and sits angrily on it.

"HEY WHY'D YOU SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR PANTS?!!!" Kankuro yelled as he rubbed his sore head along with the others. Hidan sat on his desk and crossed his arms in compete anger.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, AND IT FEELS GOOD, THAT'S WHY!!!" Hidan yelled as everyone else flinched from his loudness.

"You're so weird . . . ." Deidara murmured as everyone else shook their heads in agreement.

"I'M MORE NORMAL THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER!!!" Hidan yelled as he raised his ruler at all of them. Everyone flinched in fear as Hidan petted the ruler, " WE'LL CONTINUE THIS IN OUR NEXT SESSION!!! BE READY TO BE TAUGHT HOW TO BE A _REAL _MAN _BY _A _REAL _MAN!!!"

**

* * *

****Deidara: Sensei, that wasn't four hours. ^.**

**Hidan: SO?!! DX**

**Grell: I thought our classes were four hours. ^o^**

**Hidan: SHUT UP!! I WANT TO BE AROUND YOU PEOPLE AS LEAST AS POSSIBLE!!!DX**

**Kankuro: I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT MUSIC!!! T~T**

**Death the Kid: AGH!!! MY ARTWORK!!! -cries in a corner-**

**Hidan: Great; two obsessed artists . . . -.-'**

**Krory: Artists? =o**

**Kankuro: Someone who does something creatively and admirable. -.-**

**Krory: Uhhh . . . I'm an artist too!! ^0^**

**Everyone: . . . . . What?!!**

**Krory: See, I **_**am **_**an artist!!! -Krory jumps up and bites into an akuma, sucking all of its blood and spilling it everywhere- See!! I'm an artist!!! =D**

**Everyone except Hidan: AGHH!!! VAMPIRE!!!! -they run away in screaming fear-**

**Hidan: You get a shiny sticker for being manly!! -Hidan puts a golden shiny sticker shaped like a star on Krory's chest-**

**Krory: OH ITS SO SHINY!!! -squeals- XD**

**Hidan: THAT WASN'T MANLY!!! NO STICKER FOR YOU!! -Hidan tears it off-**

**Krory: NOOOOOO!!!! -passes out-**

**Hidan: I get lots of stickers cause I'm manly!!! -puts a load of stickers on himself from a 1,000 sticker book and laughs proudly- **

**Krory: . . . . . **_**You **_**. . . . **

**Hidan: What is it now unmanly man? -looks down to see Krory reaching out to Hidan from the floor-**

**Krory: **_**I'M MORE MANLY THAN YOU, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!**_** -Krory pulls Hidan down and tries to bite him-**

**Hidan: NO BITING THE TEACHER!!! -Hidan hits Krory with the ruler- WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR BI-POLAR PERSONALITY YOU BLOODY VAMPIRE?!!!**

**Krory: Uh . . . WAHHH!!! -Krory starts crying like a little kid sitting on the floor, Hidan sighs-**

**Hidan: . . . . Humph, your not taking my stickers . . .**

**Krory: **_**THE STICKERS ARE ALL MINE!!! **_**-Krory pulls Hidan back down and tries biting him-**

**Hidan: BLOODY GOTH!!! **

**Krory: SISSY MAN!!!**

**Both: NO I'M NOT!!!!! T~T**


	3. The Commander of Hell Hiruma Youichi!

**A/N: I am so _so _sorry I have taken so long to update. Stuff came up, mostly tests, and I was unable to work on any of my stories. I've kinda lost inspiration for some, but trying to regain it to finish _all _my new and old stories before summer break is up!**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji, and Soul Eater character(s) do not belong to me.**

**New: A new character comes in! From Eyeshield 21! Don't worry if you don't know him, the characters don't know him either! So he shall be introduced to you!**

* * *

" . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . hah! You blinked!"

"Dammit."

"You owe me a dollar!"

"I never agreed."

"Are you people that bored?"

"Deidara cheated; he only has one eye in his unsymmetrical face. That's cheating."

"You know what I wanna do to your's right now?"

"You people are so immature. It's just a staring contest."

"Humph, says the guy with a make-up obsession."

"At least I don't look like a bloody red whore."

As Deidara yelled at Kid, and Grell and Kankuro were at each other's faces, Krory stood by himself in the corner of the small classroom, looking out the 4 story windows and out to the parking lot of the building they were in. he looked like an anxious, eager child, waiting for his father's car to greet him from a long day's work. Every time he saw a recently parked car door open, his fists against the window clenched in suspense, waiting for Hidan, but, he'd step back when he saw it wasn't him. The arguing students waiting for their teacher turned to look at the vampire look-a-like oddly staring outside.

"What's he doing?" asked Grell in a weirded out way.

"Waiting for that idiot Jashin worshipper," Deidara muttered uninterested as he crossed his arms.

"Damn sensei, he's 20 minutes late!" Kankuro complained as he sat on his seat and crossed his legs.

"That idiot better have a good damn reason to be late!" Grell yelled angrily as he walked up tot the dry-erase board behind Hidan's desk and wheelie chair.

"What're you doing?" Kid asked as Grell wrote on the board with a evil smirk of satisfaction.

"I'm drawing art!" Grell squealed.

"My God, its probably as terrible as you dress," Kankuro sneered.

"Hmmm, it needs a little more . . . " Deidara muttered as he grabbed a marker and started drawing on the board also.

From their seats, Kid and Kankuro moved from side to side, trying to peak at what the two 'artists' were doing.

"There, its beautiful!" Deidara yelled proudly.

"It's one of the bestest things I've had the pleasure of doing!" Grell squealed as he clasped his hands together with lit up eyes. Kankuro and Kid sighed; they could see sparkling starts of delight coming from the two 'artists'. Then, al four of them flinched as they saw a blurry black shadow run from the window to a seat; Krory had run so fast like his life had depended o it. He panted heavily as he looked around nervously, covering his whole body with his cloak.

"Dammit vampire, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Grell angrily scolded Krory as his hand rested o his chest from the fright.

"T-their here . . ," Krory nervously stuttered as he covered himself with his cloak, shaking.

"Who? Sensei?" Kid asked as he turned to look at the man, his whole body trembling under his cloak.

"'Their'? Who's '_their'_?" Deidara muttered as he and Grell headed for their seats.

Everyone got quiet as they heard a commotion from the stairway down the hall. They could hear many footsteps and loud voices. The floor started shaking a little from all the commotion. Everyone looked at the door as it got closer. Then, the noises and commotion stopped, all that could be heard was the sound of Krory's seat shaking.

"Where'd the noise go?" Krory timidly uttered. Kid shrugged, Kankuro's head was now tilting back on his chair, falling asleep. Deidara was busy fixing his hair, and Grell sat there working on filing his sharp clawy nails.

"Where'd the noise go then-?"

Then, the door is kicked open so hard without warning, Hidan bolts in the room looking angry and cross as he ran up to his students sitting I a perfectly neat row, and swings his large scythe over their heads.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!" Hidan yelled. Everyone looked at him confused and with boiling rage.

"What the hell . . . _WHAT THE HELL_?" Deidara yelled angrily.

"You pervert!" Grell yelled as he threw his broken nail filer at Hidan's head/

"H-huh?" Kankuro muttered as he found himself on the ground. He had fallen backwards on his chair. Kidd didn't move or flinch, he looked bored to death. Everyone, except for Kidd, looked around the room.

"Hey, where's the vampire?"

"Up there," Kidd muttered as he pointed at the ceiling light bulb and shandeleir, swinging back and forth with a black cloak and buldge hanging on to it for dear life.

"Damn sissy, get down!" Hidan yelled as he threw his scythe at Krory. Krory yelped, feeling the object stab his back a little. He fell on the ground and crawled fro his seat, covering his whole trembling being with his cloak as he clutched onto his knees he'd raised on his seat with himself and closed his eyes tightly.

"Okay you useless excuses for men, listen up!" Hidan yelled as he walked to thefront of his class, dragging his scythe behind.

"Uh, sensei. Why'd you leave the door open?"

"Why are you late old man?"

"What's with the weird comment?"

"When did he get in here . . .?"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!"

Everyone got quiet as they sat in their seats properly. Koryr poked his head out of his cloak and looked at the angry Jashin as he sat on his desk, his arms used to lean back and his scythestabbed into the desk. Poor desk, it had so many stab holes . . .

"Sensei, did you sleep well?" Krory asked as he raised his hand in innnocent curiosity.

"I went on a date last night, she walked out in the middle of it. I've been up all night reviewing everything in my head on how it went back . . .," Hidan uttered depressed as he made circles on the desk with his finger, ready to cry as he curled himself up on the desk. Everyone except krory looked at him weirded out.

"It's okay, I'm sure she had to go to the bathroom really _really _bad and was too embarressed to come back," Krory murmured as he patted Hidan's back, standing beside his desk.

"-sniff- I try so hard to please Mother, but she hates me because of my 'prefences'!" Hidan cried depressed as he raised his knees closer up to his face as he cried patheticly.

"Damn, old man's got issues," Grell uttered. The other three looked at Grell; _like you of all people can talk . . ._

"Like you can talk," Kidd murmured, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"what you say shorty?" Grell angrily murmured, glaring at Kidd from afar.

"I'm just saying, its not like its _true _or anything," Kidd muttered as he crossed his arms; he, Kankuro and Deidara started snickering.

"Hmph, your just jealous cause I'm sexier than you!" Grell grunted sulking as he pointed at Kidd, leaning forward in his chair. The three of them erupted in laughter. kankuro fell on the floor to his knees, laughing as he held his stomach.

"OMG, that's funny. This man's funny!" Kankuro yelled as he calmed down, drying the tears that had formed on the sides of his face, as he sat back in his seat.

"Oh Grell, you're killing us over here!" Deidara murmured as he finally calmed down.

" . . . . . . I hate you guys," Grell uttered frustrated.

"Sensei, are we gonna be doing anything?" Kidd asked.

"Can't you see the idiot's having a mid-life crisis?" Deidara murmured as he crossed his arms and tilted his head back, rolling his eyes.

"-sniff- I wanna die," Hidan uttered under a mountain of tissues.

"Cry it all out!" Krory cried out. The two held each other crying; everyone looked at the two crybabies weireded out.

"Hey idiots, I didn't drive all the way out here at 9 in the morning for nothing!" Deidara angrily yelled.

"You wanna die? I'll cut you in half with my chainsaw!" Grell yelled out angrily, bolting from his chair and pointing at the two crybabies.

"Humph, a chainsaw? Never used one of those," a voice said coming from outside the room, from beyond the open door.

"What?" Grell murmured confused.

"But _my _weapons are better," said the voice laughing.

"Huh? Why's that?" Grell asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Cause mine can make you dance!" The voice yelled in pure glee as guns pointed inside the room and at the four of them. They all shot up from their seats as a rain of bulltes and flames were shot at the four of them. They started jumping and crying as they ran around the room confused, chaised by them.

"Dance you worthless cowards, dance!" The blond spiky haired man criad out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara yelled.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL US!" Kidd yelled.

"YA-HA! YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN, PIPSQUEAKS! IT'S NO BLOOD OFF MY BODY, JUST YOURS!" The blond spiky haired man hissed as he smiled diabolicly at them with his menacing sharp teeth, just like Krory's. Eeveryone turned pale white in utter fear and ran faster, crying.

"S-SPLIT UP!" Kankuro yelled. eeveryone ran in diffirent directions; the man shot his gun and flamethrower everywhere without a care in the world.

-5 minutes later-

"- cha chak chak- Damn, out of amo . . ." the man sighed. The four of them fell on the floor in relief and panted exhausted, trying to catch their breathe.

"Oh thank God," Kankuro panted, laying on his back.

"Oh well, at least I should use up the flamethrower then," the blond smiled as he took out his flamethrower and smiled evily.

"PLEASE STOP!" The four yelled on sheer terror as they cowered into a corner. The man pointed his flamethrower away from them and sighed.

"Humph, get on your knees and cry for-!"

"PLEASE GIVE US MERCY!" The four yelled bowing down to the blond spiky haired man. Their clothes were full of holes, smoke and burns.

"Mercy? I was thinking more in the lines of begging me to spare your lives," the man smiled. Everyone else shot up and crowded against the corner of the wall; this man was serious.

"HIDAN YOU MORON, DO SOETHING!" Deidara yelled as everyone else hid behind him, using him as a shield.

"-sniff- He's your new substitute while I -hic- recover . . . " Hidan mumbled as he cleaned his nose, still sittin gon his desk, curled up in agonizing depression.

"My name is Hiruma Youichi, and-" the black dressed figure pointed his flamethrower to the floor, " I am the Commander from Hell!" HIruma laughed evily as his flmethrower spitted viscious flames around him, giving him a hellish look; he really looked like he _was _from Hell.

"AGH!" Everyone shrieked as they ran under their seats in sheer terror. Hiruma walked up towards them, in front of the class as he slung his flamethrower behind himself.

"Hey, aren't there five of you?" HIruma murmured as he placed his hands on his waist.

"You scared one to death, " Kid mumbled as he, with a trembling hand, pointed at krroy, who liad on his back passed out besides Hidan's desk, his mouth with foam coming out of it.

"If you thought that was scary, wait till you see what's in my suitcase," HIruma sneered as he, from nowhere, kicked the mourning HIdan off his desk and slammed his metal suitcase on it so loud, everyone flinched.

"I can't wait to try out these on you pipsqueaks," Hiruma smiled evily as he opened his suitcase to show the four terrified students; all they could see were guns, rifles, granades, flamethrowers, bazookas and . . . . . . . . a small black notebook?

"Uh, what's that?" Asked Deidara scared, pointing at the notebook.

"Oh this? Its my notebook. It's the most dangerous weapon out of al lof these," Hiruma innocently smiled as he raised his notebook to show to his class; it looked harmless.

"Threat Notebook?" Grell mumbled, reading the botebook's heading.

"Oh, I use this bad boy to make people my slaves and destroy their lives," Hirums bluntly said. everyone looked nervously at him.

"As stupid as that sounds, I believe you," Kid mumbled nervously as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hah, don't take me lightly pipsqueak," Hiruma mumbled as he loaded up one of his automatic rifles and pointed it at them, along with his flamethrower, placing one foot over Krory's passed out body like he was king.

"When I get through with training, you'll al be cured of your insanity!" Hiruma histaricly laughed.

"_Us _insane? Your the one who's trying to kill us!" Grell yelled angrily, pointing his finger at Hiruma, waving his arm up and down histaricly as he did so.

"Me? Crazy?" Hiruma asked as he evily smiled. He then started shoting at them and put his flamethrower on maximum as he laughed in pure joy seeing them terrified. Everyone else ran for their lives in the classroom as Hiruma chased them; there were bulletholes and smoke everywhere from the walls, to the seats, to the broken shandelier light to their clothes.

"Are you insane? Our gonna hurt one of us!" Kid yelled angrily as he franticly ran crying.

"Hurt? I wouldn't do that; I'm just trying to kil you with intimidation and fear; I wanna scare you shitless," Hiruma laughed.

"YOU SADIST, HIDAN DO SOMETHING!" Deidara yelled hiding under a chair, as empty bultes shot everywhere.

"I approve of whatever he does," Hidan uttered as he sat in his emo corner with a fire and bullet proof suit, a fort of sandbags and wires protecting him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kankuro cried out.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Grell yelled as he glared at the door with an evil smile. Before Grell approached him and started groling at him and barking wieldly.

"Cerberus, eat anyone who tries to escape," Hiruma smiled as he stopped fiering, Grell slowly walked back and calmly sat in his mistreated seat, sacred shitless. Everyone decided to do the same thing.

"Pipsqueaks, I welcome you al to Hell!" HIruma laughed evily as he raised his arms up in the air victoriously, his dog's barking and pieces of wall and ceiling faling from the aftermath.

_We're all going to die._

* * *

**Deidara: Are you trying to kill us?**

**Kid: I'm suing!**

**Grell: That dog's scary!**

**Kankuro: That guy's crazy!**

**Hiruma: Intimidation always wins!**

**Hidan: -sniff sniff- I'm in despair! I can never recover from my mom's heneious act!**

**Everyone (students): WHAT? YOU BETTER!**

**Krory: -wakes up- Uh, what happened? Oh look, what a cute puppy! -goes and pets Cerberus-**

**Everyone(besides Hiruma and Hidan): -stares in awe-**

**Hiruma: You guys don't like me? -cha chak-?**

**Everyone(students): What made you think that? -trembling in terror in a faraway corner-**

**Grell: Your the manliest, go kill him! -pushes Kid towards HIruma-**

**Kid: I'm just a child! Well, uh, I do not agree with your Spartan training!**

**Hiruma: You don't? What's your name?**

**Kid: Uh, Death the Kid. - looks nervous-**

**Hiruma: -looks thru notebook- Hmmm, interesting.**

**Kid: W-what?**

**Hiruma: -puts notebook in back pocket and takes out a piece of paper and a pencil, holds it up to Kid-**

**Kid: -nervous- W-what're you gonna do with that?**

**-Hiruma draws a crooked line-**

**Kid: NO! THAT'S UNSYMMETRICAL!**

**-Hiruma darws another crooked line, smiling evily-**

**Kid: NO! ARE YOU CARZY? -pulls hair-**

**-Hiruma draws _another _crooked line, laughing hystericaly-**

**Kid: HAVE MERCY! -patheticly slams fists on floor-**

**Hiruma: I can do this all day! - laughs as he makes _another _crooked line- **

**Everyone(except Krory): That guy takes sadism to a whole new level . . . . **

**Hiruma: Anyone else disagree's? -looks at them evily smiling as he thorws the paper and pencil on Kid. Kid grabs the paper, hoping to erase the lines, but finds the eraser has been all used up-**

**Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -passes out-**

**Everyone(except Krory): -terrified- Nope, we completely agree with you! -put up fake smiles nervously at Hiruma-**

**Hidan: -sigh- Football players these days . . . . .**

**Hiruma: You spineless cowards! -starts shooting at them randomly, laughing evily. Everyone runs for their lives and hide behind Krory, who's carrying Cerberus-**

**Grell: Put that rabbied, minature monster down!**

**Krory: But its so cute . . .**

**Everyone (except Hiruma): Are you insane?**

**Hiruma: -smiles as he points his weapon- Guess this guy's the manliest out of all of you.**

**Everyone(except Hiruma and Krory): HAAAAAAHH? THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!**

**Hiruma: I'l bet he can kick all of your asses! -laughs, enjoying the reactions of the humiliating comments-**

**Deidara: -crying- No one commented on my artwork . . . . **

**-Everyone glared at Krory-**

**Krory: Why's everyone angry at me? -Cerberus, in Krory's hands, started barking madly at the others for upsetting Krory-**

**Everyone: AGHHH! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Hiruma: -pets Cerberus- Hah, he likes yah! **

**Everyone: A demon dog liking a sissy, what has this world come to?**


	4. A Blond, Brunette and Kid

**Hello. It's been over a year of absence, for this story anyway. Wow, I reread everything I typed up for this. Frankly I think it all sucks. What came over my mind? So many spelling errors and crazy things . . . (I didn't have Microsoft back in the day).**

**Though that isn't my writing style anymore, I shall still try to write like it. **

Cast (so far):

Hidan, Deidara, Kankuro: Naruto Shipuuden

Krory: -man

Death the Kid: Soul Eater

Grell: Kuroshitsuji

Hiruma, Cerberus: Eyeshield 21

Order of seats (permanently until further notice):

Grell, Death the Kid, Krory, Deidara, Kankuro

P.S. Yeah about the two main characters being Hidan and Krory . . . it's really more Death the Kid now. =.=

**Well after almost a year of absence I have been exposed to new shows and stuff. What does that mean? Yup, a whole lot of new characters are coming in. Most of them are from very well-known anime shows and stuff. When a new character is introduced I shall point it out in the story. DO not worry, I will describe them.**

**I forget where I was going with this story, so I'm just doing whatever and adding adventures they have. Wahoo for adventures! I promise my other current stories aren't like this one and are actually normal . =.= Whoever is still reading this, you are a brave soldier and for that I love you. Good luck! ^.^d**

* * *

_Alright first as always to come to class! _

Kid strolled down the front of the college building where his 'manly' class was taking place. His friends, really just Soul and Black Star, had been the evil fiends for enrolling him into this hell hole. His father had prohibited him from doing anything till he graduated the class.

He calmly walked into the building where a blast of cold air hit his face.

_Ah, so good._ He thought at the feeling as he closed his eyes only to be silenced in thought as something sharp brushed against his nose.

**Death the Kid's POV**

What in the world was that?

I look up and glance around the chaos of a first floor it has become.

Deidara is throwing clay everywhere. Grell is screaming about split ends. Kankuro is busy talking to the young lady at the front desk, and Krory was busy trembling under a bench. I feel my face frown and stomach churn.

What have I ever done to deserve this?

Everyone then freezes as we see Mr. Hiruma kick the door open only to be pulling a wagon behind him.

"A little too old to be pulling a wagon don't you think?" Grell and Deidara snickered as they ceased their activity. I take a seat besides Krory, too nervous to comment. I know better than to mess with a man I believe escaped Hell itself.

"This isn't just an ordinary wagon, my poor fellow," smiled Hiruma as he pushed a plant off a table and reached into said red wagon and pounded at the large stack of paperwork sitting on it.

"You all see this right?"

We all nod as we take the rest of the seats in the waiting area of the front desk.

Something isn't right. He usually makes us run laps before class begins and what's with everyone being early and on time.

"This is all of your history and dialogue of forever you've had in anything. All the hard work, sweat and tears your 'creators' or authors have ever put into you."

He reaches behind his black jean's pocket and throws what seems to be bookmarks, postcards, pens and key chains on the floor.

"They've made money off of all of you at some point too, huh?" he said laughing.

"What are you getting at?" asked Grell crossing his arms annoyed.

"Hey are you trying to say I'm some kind of whore? Because I'm not!" yelled Deidara showing a fist.

"Gentlemen, there are a lot of things that describe a 'man'. Fearless, courageous, courteous, polite, bright, funny, leader, etc etc blah blah. Since your teacher is lacking more than half, he has had what we call a 'lame breakdown'."

"What's a lame breakdown?" I ask raising my hand to speak.

"It's when a man his age realizes he has sucked all his life and can never do anything right."

We all stare at him paled.

"Isn't that a middle age crisis?" asked Kankuro. Somewhere behind us we hear the dog growl. We all flinch terrified.

"I am going to teach you all a good lesson," grinned Hiruma, "I have found the perfect people to help you all see that you all have a problem. You will all start reporting this early in the morning for every session. You will all have three teachers. Mr. G, Mr. S, and Mr. C. I think you all will NOT get along with them which is the point of the whole thing. Some of you will not get to be with some of the teachers. Some of you will. They will all help me crush your souls," he laughed.

"So your pawning us off on someone else?" asked Deidara leaning back in his chair.

"I've got a life too you know. As weird as some of them might be I think it will be good for all of you," he smiled.

"Are they well informed of us?" asked Kankuro.

"As much as those stalking you on the internet are," he grinned.

"Also, Hidan neglected to tell you that at the end of this whole coarse you will all have dinner with the person that makes you the most . . . you."

"What does _that_ mean?" I ask not liking the sound of it.

"It means, pipsqueak, what it means. "

"Oh I hope you don't mean the person that urks us the most," said Deidara with a frown.

"Heh, well I hope you enjoy reunions. Well your first instructor is about to come any second now. Any last questions?"

"Why do I need this class?" we all asked.

"Because your all weirdos," he answered as a flash of green dashed up to us. A tall strong built blond stood in front of us wearing what looked like army clothes. He narrowed his eyes at us.

"Stand up when you're superior is in front of you!" yelled the man.

We didn't move.

"I said STAND UP OR I'LL DRAG YOU ALL INTO VHE FREEZING RUSSIAN COLD!" he growled. We all shot up and saluted him with our hands on our foreheads.

"My name is Germany and I vill not hesitate to break all of your backs! Now ve're all going to run every morning around the college football field and afterwards ve're gonna exercise and stretch and run some more and I will not hear of you all being veak! I have trained in all of your realms and can fight as well as all of you can in your respective worlds!" the man, Germany, hissed as he pointed at us with a sturdy hand.

"Oh really?" asked Grell getting up to challenge the man.

"You think you can beat me?" he laughed at Germany's face, "I want to see you try!"

Before we could blink twice Grell shot his hand out and went to stab at Germany's face. The man grabbed at Grell's hand and flipped the man over.

"OUCH!" he squeaked lying face down on the floor.

"Ah yes Villiam (William) has told me all about you. You are very bold and rash yet a worthy opponent. Your problem seems to be being too rash. We should work into turning you a little more emotionless."

"Well don't just stand there, someone help a lady up!" screamed Grell. No one made an inch to move. The blond man in front of us was very . . . intimidating. His frown twitched, growing impatient.

I decide to get up and help the poor old fool off the ground. As I pull Grell up, I stare up at curiosity at the teacher.

"All right you all head outside now and try anything funny or run away and I will crush you!"

"Aww, what really is the difference between him and Hiruma?" muttered Deidara as he dragged Krory behind himself along with Kankuro. I can't seem to peel my eyes off the man. He is . . so . . .so . . .!

"SYMMETRICAL! !" I can't help but admire as I stare at the man with glossy, bubbly eyes. He raises a brow at me and his eyes shoot wider when he remembers something.

"Ah yes, Death the Kid. Son of the Shinigami in that world. I remember you being fond of symmetry. Vhy yes that is a good thing. I love symmetry myself too."

"Really?" I squeak in a girlish way. I follow the man with my hands clasped together in admiration as I drag Grell behind me.

"Oh yes really. Cleanliness and perfection should always be seeked out. There is nothing worse than being a messy, misguided and miscalculated person," he spat.

I can't believe my luck to have such an instructor this is most wonderful!

As he walk outside into the humid football field, we all start to take our coats and jackets off. I myself start folding my long sleeves and untie my tie.

"Alright you fools get in line for a count off," he said as he looked through his clipboard. I of course obey his order and quietly stand before the frail looking vampire and the NOT make-up wearing fool.

"Alright I want you all to blah blah blah blah . . ."

I can't really hear whatever he's saying, I'm paying too much attention to his symmetrical mouth. Even as he speaks he does so symmetrically! I can't get enough of him!

"Hey . . . is he alright?" asked Deidara bending forward from his spot in line to glance at me.

"He's too busy eyeing the teacher," grumbled Kankuro standing beside me in a black shirt looking annoyed. The vampire brushed his bang out of the way to get a good look at me.

" . . . I think he's in love," he smiles.

I fall splat on my face at such a heinous comment as everyone else looks at Krory paled. The only time he speaks up and says something extremely weird.

"Hey you, stand up straight! I wil not have slackers lie on the ground vhile I explain the rules! Now I have to start over! Hmm . . . . ah yes. Rule 23, if you see Russia run as fast as your feet can take you and after that run even more while screaming for help because once you get caught he'll blah blah blah . . ."

"Isn't he wonderful? He is so symmetrical!" I huff as I shake Kankuro's arm. Surely he being a symmetrical fellow himself should understand.

" . . . Kid your weirding me out," he said with an irritated face.

"Well once you over look the anger and tightass-ness yeah he's amazing," joined Grell as he also clasped his hands in admiration of the other kind.

"Will you two quit? He'll wring our necks if he hears we're not paying attention," mumbled Deidara terrified.

"You're afraid of the pretty boy?" asked Kankuro.

"Hell yes are you seeing his hands? He can break a bone with ease!" whispered Deidara panicked as he trembled in his white shirt.

"Tch please, he's too much of a tightass for rules to do something like that," grumbled Kankuro.

"I sense envy for his dashing looks," smiled Grell.

"What? !" hissed Kankuro annoyed.

While they quietly argued Germany quieted down as he flipped out his cell phone.

"Look at him, even his clothes and hair is symmetrical," I cooed in admiration as I elbowed Krory, the only one not arguing besides me. He stared at the man's back in wonder.

"He's scary though," he trembles in his sleeveless black shirt.

"I need some of that," grinned Grell darkly with a tease as he leered down at the man's behind.

"Behave at once!" I scolded as I pointed at the man.

"Oh hush what he doesn't know won't bother," he smiled. Kankuro smacked his face.

"How is training going to 'help us'? I think my siblings just sent me away so I won't be there half the time," he grumbled.

"I think so too. Those asses. I ought to-!"

We all quiet down as we see a brunette man . . . or possibly child . . . run up to Germany in a blue uniform with a bunch of manila folders and a backpack strapped to his back.

"Hello Germany! I brought the papers you wanted! Oh will you look at that little cutes! Oh my are they weirdo looking. Are you their teacher? That is so cute! I want to teach too! Can I please? I even brought my pots and pans to cook with!" the boy cried. I stared wide eyed at that THING sticking out of his hair. What is that?

I narrow my eyes angrily as the boy starts tugging at the perfect man's clothes. How disorganized and plain rude!

"Sir!" I speak up before Germany-sama can say anything, "I request that you leave Mr. Germany-sama alone! You are clearly ruining his clothes and messing with the curriculum is in no way helping."

He stares at me for a good four seconds and springs forward at me.

"It's like a mini you Germany! He talks just like you!" he smiled stretching my cheeks.

"Sir!" I cried as I was being attacked.

"Ugh. Leave him alone Italy," mumbled Germany-sama rubbing his forehead. Italy?

The man let go of my cheeks as he skipped to Germany's side.

"So can I help? Please please PLEASE-"

"ALRIGTH ALREADY! You can start by leading them around the laps. I'll fall behind to motivate them," mumbled Germany as he took off his green coat to reveal a well built, sturdy body under a black shirt. I hear Grell inhale sharply like a little schoolgirl on one side and Kankuro growl on my other.

Who does this Unsymmetrical being think he is messing with my, with me and Germany-sama's schedule! ? Clearly he needs to be taught a lesson!

"All of you start running and remember everything I said!" yelled Germany-sama as all of us began running behind Italy. He seemed to be having fun as he easily sprinted. As we were at least one-third of the way done he dove towards the parking lot.

"What are you doing you fool!" cried Deidara somewhere behind me.

"Running, what else?" smiled Italy as he now dove into the street.

Our faces paled as Germany-sama from behind says nothing.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US YOU KNOW!" cried Kankuro.

"I don't want to hear any complaints! Clearly you were not paying attention to what I instructed earlier!" he yelled, "now pick up the pace or you'll get run over!"

"HUH?" we all said. We notice we're now running alongside a speeding highway.

"How did we get here! ?" cried Deidara.

"Ouch my heels!" wined Grell.

"This is the street to get to my home," smiled Krory.

As we ran on the side of the highway I turned back to see what Germany-sama was doing. He was gone along with the slowest of us.

"Hey were'd they go?" asked Deidara in front of me.

Grell and Krory were also missing.

"Lookie lookie! He is so amazing, isn't he?" laughed Italy as he pointed upwards. I looked up to see them jumping some office buildings.

"What in the world? !" both me and Kankuro cried. Meanwhile Germany-sama was screaming at the latter two to hurry up.

"I know you two can jump higher than this!" he screamed as he jumped along with them, "I've only trained 1 week in the Bleach world and I can stand in air! Why don't you two give me another mid-air summersault followed by a deadly kick!" he ordered.

"No way! Not in this humidity and these shoes!" yelled Grell tiredly.

"What about you vampire?"

"Nu-uh!" cried Krory shaking his head.

"Ugh, you left me no choice," huffed Germany as he grabbed at Krory's cape. He swung the man at Grell's back. The two were then thrown off a building as they kept running. Struggling to break free from each other they did the desired moves Germany-sama had asked for. They both landed safely on the other side still running as always.

"Going to keep back talking me?" he said raising a brow.

"NO SIR!" the other two cried as they began to flip in the air roof after roof in haste. I turned my attention back to Italy who now was running in the lanes!

"Italy come back here!" I yelled as I almost tripped on a rubber tire left on the street.

"Nope, you gotta follow me!" he sung as he jumped on a speeding car.

"How is he doing that?" mumbled Kankuro as we both ran on to a car's roof. As we jumped to keep up with Italy we saw him slip inside of a . . .limousine?

Kankuro and I glance at each other and decided to jump in also. As we land through the open roof window we look up to see a glutton. A glutton with glasses surrounded by piles of food and two blond men at each of his sides. Sadly, none of them are symmetrical. Especially their hair!

"Oh hello America! France!England! What are you guys doing here?" smiled Italy as he made himself comfortable.

"Going to the Dark Order (-man castle) to complain," said America casually.

"What are we doing here? What are you three doing in my limousine? !"cried England, the funny eye-browed man as he rudely pointed at us.

"WE are training with Germany-sama, the most symmetrical and greatest man ever to stand! Now if you have any more complaints we best be leaving out of here!" I cried as I tried walking on top of the mess of food only to trip and land on an open tin of cookies.

"What for?" asked Italy eating some pizza.

"They took my Innocence!" cried France, the wavy haired man, in a fit.

"You poor bastard," mumbled Kankuro in sarcasm as he was busy stuffing his mouth also.

"Hey! Pay attention to me! Germany-sama has left me with the sole responsibility to get us back safely!" I cried pulling myself up as the car halted to a stop. I grabbed on the door handle, "and I will appreciate it if you two followed me back to get back with him and-!"

I fell out of the car and tumbled on a sidewalk. I look around and we seem to be in an underground parking lot. As everyone else also comes out I notice Germany-sama and the other two walking towards us.

"W-wait . . h-how did you get here b-before us . . ?" I stuttered. Germany-sama pulled me up as he leered.

"Don't stutter that is ungentle men like. I thought we lost you for a sec. Italy get over here!" he yelled. I turned to see the other three odd fellows walk out and behind in the trunk I see two brunettes pop out.

"SPAIN! ROMANO!" cried Italy as he ran towards the two strangers climbing out.

I stare wide eyed at the 'Romano' and Italy.

"I missed you SO much! Where are you going?" he smiled.

"Shopping for some new skates. These old ones busted up," said Spain taking out some shiny rollerblades.

"Italy get over here!" hissed Germany-sama as Grell and Krory from somewhere behind walks up to meet Kankuro and I.

"I think my insides boiled," huffed Grell as he collapsed on the ground.

"Where's Deidara?" asks Krory.

We all look to see him arriving on a large bird just barely flying over the floor. He stepped off and smirked at us.

"None of you heard the explanation huh? We were supposed to arrive here any way we please so long as it was our best traveling 'skill' that got us here," he grinned. Grell seemed to be mumbling curse words. Krory fainted on the ground from exhaustion. Kankuro fell on his rear end, not knowing what to say.

"You mean I could have flown here on my board?" I muttered.

"Yup. Idiot," he grinned.

"NOO! I have failed you Germany-sama!" I cried pounding the floor.

No wonder he forced Krory and Grell to jump over buildings, it IS their best traveling trait.

"T-then does that mean Italy . . ?"

"Runs best in traffic," muttered Kankuro. I glance back to angrily scold Italy till I notice the darnest thing.

"Alright clearly you all don't listen to instructions pretty well. Well your next instructor shall nail the importance of paying attention right into your skulls. Literally if he must," exclaimed Germany-sama as he looked at the other end of the dark underground parking lot.

"Good day," grinned a man in white as he tossed pink hair behind his shoulder, "I cannot wait to have you all in for class."

"SYMMETRY!" I cried launching towards Italy and the other brunette boy with the weird thing out of his hair.

"S-Szayel-sama?" muttered Deidara recognizing his old foe.

"Hmm?"

As the blond and pink haired man stared at each other blankly across the empty parking lot the rest of the crowd was too busy trying to pull Kid off of Italy and Romano.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious and yet obvious stranger? He might or might not be from Bleach. He might or not be a MOST AMAZING Espada. Yes your right, he is my favorite Espada. His name means fornication (pfft! xD).**

**A/N: -Sigh- Well, apparently I'm making it so everyone has a somewhat favorite instructor I guess. And that they will all have to have dinners with the person that makes them the most . .well . . them. AND they are able to visit other universes on free will. Huh how cool would that be? **

**Germany: Hetalia Axis Powers.**

**Szayelaporro Granz: Bleach.**

**I cannot believe when I started this fic a year ago I did not know about the show's existence. (Author slap). If your still reading this, good job, because you know more than the author. =.=U**


End file.
